escisraelfandomcom-20200216-history
Country Contest 20
|return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex = }} The Country Contest 20 will be the twentieth edition of the contest, serving as a jubilee event. As in the tenth edition, the CCU announced that the contest would be welcome to any public broadcaster in the world as long as they are in the UN, or otherwise accepted by the CCU, as long as they are the first in the country to confirm its interest. Location Although it is presumed the event will take place in the Zagreb Arena, it is possible that it will be hosted in Stadion Maksimir with a temporary roof being built for the duration of the contest. Format International competition The CCU stated that considering the contest is not what it was ten editions ago, the interest level would be "extremely high." As such, 3 semi-finals will no longer be enough. The CCU stated that the amount of participating countries "is expected to be as high as 100 from all over the world." As such, it is likely that continental finals will take place in order to qualify for the semi-finals of the competition. The CCU confirmed that the actual competition itself would be limited to 60 countries, up 2 from the 10th edition. As such, 94 countries would need to battle their spot into the competition, with the top 6 countries from the previous edition having free spots in the Grand Final. Countries which won bidding rounds to host continental finals were also given free spots to the semi-finals as a reward for their hosting. Additionally, the CCU stated that there would be no limit on participating countries, which may even require continental semi-finals if interested countries in 1 continent exceeds 26 participants (case in point, for European countries which will now have to fight their way to the competition). Kosovo On 6 September 2018, the CCU announced that they would soon vote to decide the fate of RTK's participation of Kosovo in the contest. The CCU additionally invited broadcasters such as BHRT and RTS for potential settlement or agreement. Qualification to competition Six countries are pre-qualified to the Grand Final, for their top six performance in the previous edition, as in previous editions.aa Another 5 countries are pre-qualified to the semi-finals, for their hosting of their respective continents' qualification final to the competition.aaa The remaining 51 countries are expected to qualify via continental finals, as well as a wildcard round.aaaa European selection A record number of participants from Europe took part, including the debut of England, Scotland and Wales. Bosnia–Herzegovina, Bulgaria, Liberland, Liechtenstein, Monaco, Romania and Russia made their return to the contest. A total of 46 countries took part in the selection, with the top 6 from #19 and selection hosts Montenegro automatically qualified from this round. Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Confirmed countries Europe (53 countries) All countries which participated last edition, confirmed. Nine additional countries debuted or returned. A total of 53 countries (to date) confirmed their participation, an amount breaking the record of any edition, despite these countries only being from Europe. This number was updated to 54 following Russia's return. With the European final being the biggest of all, a number of countries expressed their intention to bid. The CCU announced on 11 July 2018 the four countries, one from each region, that were in the next round to host: * : Ghent (Qualifions-nous) * : Leeds (#FightForRight) * : Podgorica (Jak zajedno) * : Yaroslavl (#Konkurirovat) Of these countries, England (as UK) and Russia already hosted the contest before. RTCG also stated their surprise about being picked over other Southern European countries, which was echoed by many. The CCU also stated that in the case that Belgium, England or Montenegro win the previous edition and host, they would be required to host in a different venue for the actual contest. 22 delegates from the CCU voted, with none originating from the four bidding countries nor from a neighbor country, to avoid bias. However, Belgium and Russia's close eliminations resulted in a tiebreaker between England and Montenegro. As a result, the CCU announced that "they would give both parties a one month period to strengthen their application." Additionally, the CCU announced that a wider amount of executives would decide, increasing the amount of voters to 32; once a bid received 17 votes, they would be awarded. Prior to the result, England's odds of winning the vote were "as high as 83% chance." The CCU officially announced on 12 July 2018 that Montenegro had won the vote 17–15, and would therefore host the biggest contest yet. The European continental final will be held in , which holds a capacity of more than 6,000 people and is the nation's biggest indoor arena. This marks Montenegro's first ever hosting of a CCU event. Additionally, this made Montenegro the first country qualified to the competition. English press stated that the decision "was controversial, looking at the two venues." An insider stated, "The CCU see the venue more as a venue to hold the actual contest, rather than just a continental final, and as such, was the main reason towards its loss." : The vote tied, and therefore a fourth round was created with 10 additional executives. : As Belgium and England were tied for elimination, an additional consisting of 12 people not related to the CCU, voted for the fate of one nation. England defeated Belgium 7–5. Americas * * * * * * * * * * * * * Bids: Only 3 nations applied to host the Pan American final, all from North America. * : Victoria ''(#LetsDoThis)'' * : Baton Rouge (#ForAmericas) * : Cancún (#Viajar) Canada won both voting rounds without any hesitation, making the country the third to qualify. Oceania * * * ' Bids:' * Only bid to host. The CCU subsequently announced on 12 July 2018 that Australia would host the Oceanic final, securing their place in the semi-finals of the competition. Africa * * * ' Bids:' * : Dakar (Le chemin) * : Cape Town (No motto) Senegal won as a result of receiving the minimum 12 votes. Had 1 voter decided differently, 10 more executives would have decided the result. As a result, the country qualified for its first ever edition. ' Former bids:' * : Initially, Ethiopia confirmed its bid. However, its broadcaster later announced that such was not in their plans, at least anymore. * : The country initially confirmed its bid but later announced that it was not seeking to host. Asia * * * * * * ' Bids:' * : Surat (Gantavy: Duniya) * : Kallang (Power of Asia) ' Former bids:' * The Asian final remained the last to have a host country announced. The CCU stated that "some countries were preparing to secure their bid, and as such, the vote will take place in the week of 15 July 2018." However, only Singapore announced its bid and Qatar cancelled its announced bid. Cancelled Antarctic final Countries which have claimed a section of Antartica were allowed to participate in this "wildcard round", meaning that if the country originally failed in the continental (semi)final, it would have another chance via the Antarctic Final. All claimants confirmed their partiicpation; the maximum amount of 7 countries. This amount is subject to change, depending if countries achieve AQ status from #19, or qualify from the continental finals. At least 2 countries are required for the wildcard round to take place; should only 1 country remain, they would not be given wildcard status. * (Argentine Antartica) * (Australian Antarctic Territory) * (Chilean Antarctic Territory) * (Adélie Land) * (Ross Dependency) * (Queen Maud Land) * / / / (British Antarctic Territory) ** The CCU would draw pots to choose which country of the UK would compete. *** The highest placing non-qualifier of these countries would compete. * TBA (Marie Byrd Land) Other broadcasters stated their opposition to this system, stating that "it is an unfair advantage to other countries, which do not pass through to the semi-finals." As a result, the CCU introduced an eighth competitor (as the unclaimed Marie Byrd Land). It would go to the highest scoring non-qualifier from continental finals. However, a petition was created and a number of broadcasters expressed their dismay over the system, noting "Why should these countries be given a higher chance? They are not hosting." On 11 July 2018, the CCU confirmed that "they would scrap the Antartica final altogether, due to widespread criticism." They also confirmed that details regarding a wildcard round would emerge after the results of the 19th edition as well as host nations for the continental finals are determined. Incidents Other countries Active CCU members Non-CCU members